


Motorcycles, Coffee shops, and Manga's work surprisingly well together

by Hoppy_Boom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Background Asahina Aoi, Background Lunenburg Celestia, Background Relationships, Bisexual Owada Mondo, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gay Yamada Hifumi, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Shipping, Trans Yamada Hifumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppy_Boom/pseuds/Hoppy_Boom
Summary: Hifumi Yamada is a simple man, all he wants is to just run his coffee shop and write/draw manga on the side. His life is just calm and simple, and he'd like to keep it that way.Of course his life got more interesting once a curtain biker walks into his little coffee shop one morning.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Yamada Hifumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Motorcycles, Coffee shops, and Manga's work surprisingly well together

Hifumi glanced at at his wristwatch, it was about opening time. Getting up, he quickly made his way to the door. 

Grabbing his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door. Walking back behind the counter, sitting down and opening his notebook. 

He started sketching a anime character, trying to draw a old fictional "crush" on from his high school years. Ya know, back when he had a bunch of repressed homosexuality. But that's no matter. 

Hearing a jingle from the bell at the door. Hifumi looked up to see two familiar female's standing at the door.

"Hey Hifumi!" the brown haired girl waved at Hifumi. He quickly returned a wave back. 

"Greetings Miss.Asahina and Ms.Yasuhiro" Hifumi gave them both a gentle smile.

Aoi was very bubbly this morning, Taeko, aka Celestia, was as stoic as always. 

"I'm guessing you ladies would like your usuals?" Both women nodded. 

Hifumi closed his notebook, standing up and going to his station. Quickly staring to make Celeste's milk tea and Aoi's hot chocolate, which both ladies always got in the morning. 

He heard both girls talking with each other. Smiling slightly as he worked, Aoi and Celeste were the only two that came here regularly. 

Suddenly he heard a jingle from the door, and the girls seemed to have stopped talking. Hifumi looked over his shoulder, and seeing a man who he'd never seen before. 

The man at the door looked like a stereotypical greaser, pompadour and all. He looked slightly angry. 

He walked over to the counter and slammed his hand on it, making Hifumi jump slightly nearly messing something up. 

Sighing a bit, Hifumi quickly finished what he was doing and walked over to the counter. 

"Greetings sir, what would you like?" Hifumi gave him, what he hoped was at least, a friendly smile. 

"Just a black coffee" The male growled slightly. 

Hifumi nodded.

"Alright then, it'll be done in a moment you can go sit down. But first, what's your name?" The greaser sighed. 

"Mondo, Mondo Oowada, nice to fuckin meet cha" Mondo turned around and went to a table to sit down. 

Quickly finishing up Celeste and Aoi's orders, going over to them and setting their orders on the table. 

They both thanked him, but something about them seemed off. They looked worried or scared or something bad. Hifumi gave them a happy smile to try and make them feel better. 

Hifumi quick returned to the kitchen, and started working on Mondo's order. Quietly humming to himself, hearing the girls starting their conversation once again. 

He finished the order pretty quickly, I mean it was just a black coffee anyways. Hifumi picked it up, and went to Mondo's table. 

He had his feet on the table, Hifumi sighed. Setting the order on the table and pushing Mondo's feet off of the table. 

"No feet on the table, please" Hifumi sounded as sturn as he could. 

Mondo grumbled slightly, taking his coffee and staring to drink it. Hifumi went back to the counter, sitting down and grabbing his notebook once again. Opening the book and starting to draw again, occasionally glancing up at the three in the store. 

Hifumi finished his sketching, grabbing a pen and starting to line over the sketch. Letting his hand really take control with the lining. Suddenly he heard a the bell on the counter ring, stopping his lining and looking up at whoever was there. 

Mondo was standing there with the empty cup in hand. 

"I er, didn't know if you'd like me to just place it on the counter of somethin'" He seemed slightly nervous, but at least he was calmer then before. 

"It's quite alright, thank you for giving this straight to me! That'll be 4.17$" Hifumi stood up and smiled. 

Mondo payed and quickly left the shop. Hifumi picked up the cup, walking to the sink and starts to wash the cup. 

"Hifumi? Do you know who that man was?" Celeste questions, raising a eyebrow a bit. 

"No? Was I supposed to?" Hifumi sounded slightly worried. 

"Well, that was the local biker leader, they say he's pretty dangerous!" Aoi exaggerated her voice while speaking. 

"Well, he seemed like he was just having a bad day. And he doesn't seem like he's a bad person at all" Hifumi explained, continuing washing the cup. 

Aoi and Celeste finished their drinks, giving their cups to Hifumi and leaving for now. Hifumi started to wash their cups as well. 

His mind was wondering slightly, mainly to Mondo and what Aoi said about him. Was he really dangerous like they said? He didn't seem dangerous thought, he just seemed like something ticked him off. 

Though it did seem like they were slightly exaggerating, maybe they were just spreading some sort of rumor. But Hifumi couldn't really confirm anything like this, since he'd only seen of, hell even heard of him once. 

But that's no matter, he'll probably just be the same as other customers who aren't regulars. 

He'll just come once, possibly twice, then never come again. Mondo's no one special. 

Right?


End file.
